Squirrels
by s22
Summary: BA fluff. Happy little ficlet about angel and buffy's family life.


Squirrels

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did Angel would never have left, and our star crossed lovers would be so far apart.

Timeline: Set a few years after Buffy come back from the dead. Angel takes her back to L.A. with him, allowing the Scoobies to take care of the hellmouth.

A/N: This is unbeated. Anyone want the job? Even if you don't send me feedback!

She stood at the balcony over looking the foray of the Hyperion Hotel. Below her the hotel bustled with life, a calm sedate life, but with life none the less. Fred sat at the desk no doubt researching the latest demonic threat. Gunn sat on the bright red sofa carefully cleaning his favorite axe. Wes, whom she couldn't see, was presumed to be sitting in his office researching any up coming prophecies. Conner sat by the garden door allowing the sun to shine on his face, the book on algebra he was suppose to be studying, sat limply in his had. Looking around Buffy saw two being missing from her happy little family.

Descending the stairs she searched for her mate. "Fred, have you seen Angel anywhere?"

Fred looked up from her book "Um, I think he went downstairs do some training."

"Oh, okay." Buffy said. As she went down to the basement, she looked at her mate. His broad shoulders moved gracefully his eyes closed as he followed the movements of tai chi that were ingrained in his mind as Buffy was in his heart. She continued at down the stairs and stop when she reached the bottom.

Angel stopped and turned to look as his mate. Her beautiful blond

hair tumbled down her back in soft waves. Her bright green eyes were alive with happiness and love. He walked towards here and put his arms around her. He looked down at his mate and moved to kiss her. His lips met hers and he began to devour her sweet lips. His hand moved under her shirt. Before he could get any further a terrified voice broke the magic.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY! Daddy. Daddy. Daddy."

At the sound of the voice Angel and Buffy ran quickly upstairs. When they reached the top and little brunette child hurled herself at Angel.

"Daddy there's a 'quirrel in my room. Daddy make the 'quirrel go 'way. Layla doesn't like 'quirrels. They bad." The little brown haired child said burrowing as close as she possibly could to her father. Her face in his neck, at the same place her mother like to rest her head, her little arms and legs wound tightly around him.

Angel looked at the little miracle in his arms. "Shhhhhh… baby, daddy will make the bad 'quirrel go away. Okay?"

The little girl nodded, but refused to release her father so he could make the little nuisance go away. Buffy looked at her daughter smiling slightly. Like Anya, Layla had an unusual fear of little fluffy "'quirrels" as she put it. "Baby, how about mommy holds you and daddy will make the bad 'quirrel go away okay?"

The little girl said nothing but released her father and held her arms out. Buffy took the little angel in her arms and stroked her soft brown hair. Fred, Gunn, Wes and Connor had instantly become alert when Layla had screamed for her daddy. Fred was holding a stake, Wesley wielding a wicked looking a sword, Connor jumped up ready for battle, and Gunn held his axe up ready for action. As they heard the terrified child whimper about the "'quirrel" in her room, they relaxed. Everyone knew of Layla's strange fear of squirrels, something about how their fluffy tails moved and their strange fetish for gathering nuts.

Angel bounded up the stairs to see the little offending beast sitting on the windowsill eating an acorn. He opened the window and shooed it away. Startled the beast ran into a near by tree. After he made the animal leave, he went back downstairs. Buffy was sitting on the sofa Layla sitting on her lap her head resting Buffy shoulder.

"Layla, daddy made the bad 'quirrel go away." He said softly, as he crouched down in front of Buffy and his daughter. He looked at her bright green eyes, the same shade of green as her mother's, "its okay baby. No more bad 'quirrels."

"Thank you daddy. I luv you." His little girl said, kissing her father on his cheek. "Luv you too mama. Can Layla have some cheese now?" Layla asked relieved that the vile little squirrel was no longer in her sanctuary. Aiming a look that should be illegal in all fifty states she looked at her mother when she pleaded for her cheese.

"Sure baby. Let's go get you some cheese." Buffy said getting up. Angel watched his wife and daughter walk into the large industrial sized kitchen where Layla's favorite food resided. He smiled as he stood there. Connor walked up to his father.

"I really don't understand her irrational fears of squirrels." Connor said as he watched his sister being lead into the kitchen for some cheese.

"Don't ask me. I don't understand it. Personally praying mantises scare me. The female bites the head off of the male as their mating. Let's just say that's not a turn on." Angel said shivering slightly as he remembered Buffy's story about the she-mantis.

The End


End file.
